


Rewriting Stars

by The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child





	Rewriting Stars

"Raniun!" I couldn't help but jump a little before straightening up right before Gabriel comes into view, hesitating as his smile was even more twitchy than usual. One quick look showed that the Archangel was a bit disheveled, meaning he was wanting something from me which was probably to mess with the schedule. I was dreading what was to come, but even then I had to ask for formalities.

"What do you need, sir?" 

"Cancel my next meeting. Have more important matters to take care of." I internally groaned, looking over the schedule to see what I could possibly do to change it to his liking only to realize what the next meeting was and I froze only to have a grin spread over my face. It's something I've been dreaming of saying to him since the second time he wanted me to change everything to go around him.

"No can do, sir. This meeting is an 'Unable to Cancel' as you've done it three times already, it being the meeting with Belial himself. He also has meetings very often for the next two weeks as you keep pushing him off." I knew I shouldn't have taken as much joy as I did right now, but I at least had the decency to not show a huge smile as Gabriel twitched with even more irritation. He started pacing, but I just started to get the notes and other information ready for the meeting with the high ranking devil which meant I barely noticed when the noise halted as I chalked it up to him giving up to do it.

"... You do it." My body was like the statues in churches on Earth as those words sunk in, looking at him with wide eyes as he looked too smug to think he had said anything else.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, you'll do the meeting. You know the information that is needed better than anyone else and is the only one free right now." I couldn't bring words fast enough before he nodded and looked at his multi-watch, showing it to me to see the meeting was within a few minutes. "You'd better hurry, don't want to keep that demon in heaven longer than need be."

At that, Gabriel was gone and I was standing there with the first prickling signs of anxiety taking over, so I started to just walk to the area at first. I was a more recent creation for this higher position which meant that while I was one of the last non-warriors in Heaven, it also meant that I was separated from anyone other than the Archangels Gabriel and Michael; which meant only Gabriel as Michael never actually wanted to have any assistance of mine. Even as I walked to the meeting, I was one of the only angels who always had my wings out as it was a clear indicator of an angel's state of mind and no one seemed to like that anymore and it's been that way for even longer than I was created. I took a quick look at my own multi-watch that looked like a human's pocket watch before stopping in order to just appear right outside the room where it would take place, taking a moment to fix the papers and to move some hair out of my face before heading in.

It was only a second later that I felt a certain tightness at the backside of Belial which would have taken anyone's breath away. Unlike the lesser demons, those in Hell with a ranks or longevity such as Belial preferred to keep their looks decent and I could tell that we were definitely made differently. While in the past She preferred to make them taller, well built, and a more strength type feel; I was more of a shorter height, softer look, and a more intellectual type feel than anything. It was strange to see his hair being a deep brown, almost purple type in places and I wondered for a moment that like how my light reddish brown hair contrasted with his; how our eyes would match up to each other. There was a moment of silence and I took the time to start setting up my area near his as to keep a comfortable distance while keeping the closeness required to not make it seem awkward only to still have him staring at the board. I straightened only to notice it seemed he was trying to solve a long mathematics equation that was stumping him a bit so I strayed a bit closer to his side to see what was put and as well as looking at him more.

"6 carried over... Fractions of 10 isn't... Hm..." His mumbles showed me that he was going in a straight path to see and I looked over in a different way, scattered concentrations to different areas only for me to quickly see what needed to be done. I didn't want to keep all day, but after another look I see that he is loosely holding the marker in his hand toward his side and I didn't let myself think before going forward. With a gentle tug I took the marker and walked past to the board, writing down what needed to be done before setting the pen in it's holder with a pleased nod.

It took maybe three seconds after I turned to realize that I hadn't even thought to ask if the devil even needed help, but then I was struck by his eyes which were a jaded shade of green that reminded me of a leaf hidden away in one of Earth's forests, ones that grew to immense sizes due to being unhampered with. I felt silly but for a moment I thought of my own blueish grey eyes that seemed to wither in comparison, but then I assumed his tense look was due to my sudden taking of his problem and I felt sheepish.

"I'm so sorry for that, sir, as the solution just appeared to me and I didn't even think to ask if you even wanted my assistance... I didn't mean to intrude." My wings fluttered a bit nervously and it seemed only then that he actually saw my form, feeling a strange warmth as his green eyes wandered up and down my form as if to scan me, a glimmer of amusement as well as surprise crossing his dark features. A tilted smile appeared and I couldn't help but calm as I could tell he wasn't angered by my actions as much as I thought he would be.

"An angel, no. An Angel with his wings vulnerable calling me sir." It was my turn to be confused as he seemed dumbfounded, my head tilted as he seemed to try to unravel me as he did with the problem, but I didn't want to keep him distracted.

"You are a high ranking official of your side, which means that 'sir' would be an appropriate and respectable title for someone of your status and..." I had to falter for a moment as I thought about his wing comment only to smile brightly at him to show that the next words would ring true. "I can understand the confusion about my wings, sir, and while I understand that everyone else does it to keep themselves closed, I feel no need to.... As well as I just can't feel comfortable keeping them in the other plane or find reason to force myself to when I'm in no danger to make it so."

It took less than five seconds for me to suddenly have the tops of my arms grabbed and lifted into the air, a shocked yelp forced out of me as I was brought up to see Belial's eyes glowing along with his fangs barred in a way that was shown to be for intimidation. I blinked and kept my body still for a moment as I thought about what I said, my wings dipping and curling a bit as I thought only to have him huff.

"Do you consider THIS Dangerous?" His voice was snarled and I then knew he must be offended I accidentally jabbed at his job capabilities which I knew I would be upset as well, but I knew I should diffuse this with an honest action that could be counted as an apology. I thought of what Angels and Demons did, but that didn't seem right in this situation so I then went through what humans did to apologize. I hadn't looked down in a while, but I remembered one thing that seemed to work with many who had good relationships and I looked into his eyes before I closed the gap between his lips and mine.


End file.
